


Before They Were Anything

by Night_Train_FM



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Re:Mind Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Train_FM/pseuds/Night_Train_FM
Summary: A short take on the "Sokai vs Master Xehanort" throw-down.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Before They Were Anything

_“I can do this.”_

It isn’t bravado - at least, not just bravado. The two of them might be staring down a maniac with a god complex and nearly a century of experience, but as far as she’s concerned, the smart money is still on them.

_Xehanort charges, his chain of duplicate Keyblades lashing out like a blood-red ribbon. She blurs out of his path and returns fire - literally._

She can do this because she’s been trained to do it. Because she is so damn sick of being pushed around by Xehanort and his flunkies and never getting to push back. And because she and Sora have something he never will.

_Xehanort raises his hand, and a pillar of searing flame erupts underneath her. She feels the heat even through her barrier, but she does not burn._

From everything she’s heard, he left the islands because he disdained them. He couldn’t get away fast enough, was so eager to get out and never look back, so desperate to find his self-appointed destiny. And he didn’t have anyone he cared about enough to bring with him,.

_Sora is beside her, resplendent in white, wielding the keychain she gave him years ago. While she hurls the elements at Xehanort, pure light bleeds from every swing of his blade._

Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas - they all defined themselves by their power. By how much they could destroy or corrupt or control. The Master, the Seeker of Darkness, the Superior; not one of them had any identity outside how much harm they could cause. 

_Xehanort’s armour is cracking under their onslaught. She can catch glimpses of his face underneath it, twisted with rage and entitlement. She enjoys it more than she probably should._

But before Sora was anyone’s savior, he was the dork who stumbled over his own words around her. Before she was a Princess of Heart, she was drawing up plans for their raft.

Before either of them were anyone else, they were two kids with big dreams gazing out at the horizon, waiting for the day when they could see it all together.

_Xehanort starts throwing meteors at them and she knows he’s getting desperate. Sora responds by dropping a horde of Dream Eaters on his head just to make her laugh._

Xehanort has nothing to fight for except his own ego. He will leave no legacy but pain and misery. But there’s a drawing on the wall of a cave back home - drawn by two fourteen-year-olds with feelings too big and scary for them to put into words - that will outlive him.

_Their hands meet. Their Keyblades vanish, replaced by wings. She knows without looking that every feather is a memory - that when they strike, they’re throwing their entire history together at him. And that’s all they will ever need._


End file.
